With assemblies of a device for error detection of adjustable flaps, in the event of an error of a local actuating drive, synchronization may no longer provided and the flap twists and cants. If the error is not recognized in a timely manner and the flaps are further actuated, this may lead to destruction of the flap structure.
According to EP-B-922 633, it is already known to assign a torsion and cant via an arrangement of the flap positions of each drive station, whereby the flap positions are supplied with a rotary sensor via rod/crank assemblies. It was shown, however, that this type of embodiment with a rod or a crank assembly is disadvantageous, since its tolerances negatively affect the measurement accuracy. This has the result that the flap structures and fittings have to be designed at unnecessarily high error strengths. With flaps with fixed rotational axes, a high number of additional components, therefore, are required.